


Twentygayteen Strikes Again

by Mimirou



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Irondad, NOT STARKER - Freeform, kind of, spiderson, this partially came to me in a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimirou/pseuds/Mimirou
Summary: A little revelation leads to a lot of (one-sided) laughter.





	Twentygayteen Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that partially came to me in a dream, and because I'm a loser, I couldn't stop laughing about it.

Peter took a deep breath. And then another. And another for good measure. He was nervous, perhaps the most nervous he’d ever been in his 15 years, and that was saying something, considering he was Spiderman, worked with Tony Stark, and was in high school. (Hey, high school presentations are nerve-wracking, okay.)

“Okay, Peter, you can do this,” the teen mumbled to himself before walking in to the kitchen, where Tony stood against the counter, sipping coffee. “Nope, I can’t,” he muttered, before turning around and almost walking away.

“Peter, just get in here. You’re making me anxious.” 

Peter turned back around to face Tony, who had turned around to stare at his charge, one eyebrow raised in confusion. He could feel his face heat up, and he averted his gaze, moving to sit at the counter in front of Tony before he lost his nerve again and made up some excuse that Tony wouldn’t even believe.

“What’s on your mind, kid? And before you answer, remember how bad of a liar you are.” Tony put down his half-full mug and gave Peter his full attention, feeling this was going to be important.

Peter squirmed in this seat, wringing his hands together to get some of the nervous energy out. He wasn’t prepared for this at all, but it was now or never. Tony could practically see right through him when he lied or changed the subject. He had no other choice. He took another deep breath and slowly released it through his nose.

“I’m bi…”

There was a choking silence for a moment, until Tony cleared his throat and put his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Were you really worried about telling me? I’m hurt, Pete. I thought you knew me better than that.”

Peter looked up, eyes wide in shock. “What?”

“Honestly, kid, I’m not about to get angry or kick you out or take your suit or whatever you thought I was going to do. That’d be pretty hypocritical of me.” Tony patted Peter’s shoulder once before moving back and picking up his abandoned coffee again. “Though maybe you wouldn’t know that… the media tries really hard to cover up that part of me,” he added, mostly to himself as he grimaced at his cold coffee.

Peter gaped at his mentor, not imagining this turn in his wildest imagination. And he had imagined a lot of scenarios. “Wait… you’re bi?!”

“Yep. It’s kind of common knowledge after the 90s. Although I’m glad you didn’t Google me and see some stuff you’d regret. So no need for the nerves. You’re fine, I’m fine, everything’s fine. Now, how about I make you some hot chocolate and we go fix your webshooters.”

Not waiting for a response, Tony turned around to grab another mug when he heard a giggle. And then a lot of giggling. He spun back around to see Peter trying to stifle his laughter, tears in the corners of his eyes from the effort. Peter caught his eye and bit his lip, smiling and calming down.

“What the hell was that about?”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I just…” Peter started giggling again, having to avert his eyes so he couldn’t see the incredulous look he was getting. “Biron Man!” He collapsed in a fit of laughter.

Tony was wholly unimpressed. He put the mug away and started walking back to his lab. “Not getting hot chocolate now, kid. F.R.I.D.A.Y, don’t let Peter into my lab, and call Happy to have him bring him home.” He smirked, hearing Peter’s laughter stop abruptly.

“No, no, I’m sorry, Mr. Stark! Please, I want to work on my webshooters. Don’t send me home.” Peter raced over to Tony and grabbed his arm. “I’m sorry. It wasn’t even that funny. I won’t say it again. Please let me stay!” He could feel the tears build and blinked them back. He couldn’t – wouldn’t – cry in front of Tony Stark.

“Geez, kid, I was joking. I’m not sending you home.” He wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder and gave him a soft squeeze. “It was pretty clever. Maybe I can make use of it somehow. Maybe break up an anti-LGBT rally in a ‘Biron Man’ shirt.”

Peter chuckled, glad he wasn’t being kicked out, for any reason. “There’d be a lot of people happy to have you on their side. Maybe make the next armor bi colors.”

Tony pulled his arm away and looked down at the smiling child next to him. “That’s maybe taking it too far. If anything, I’d repaint an old suit.” He put the code in for his lab and ushered Peter in. As he watched his mentee pick up his malfunctioning webshooters, he grinned. “Does this make you ‘Biderman’?”

Peter’s squawk of embarrassment was worth the bruise he got from the (light) punch to the arm.


End file.
